Change Again
by EvilSloth
Summary: A gritty, crude and angst ridden variation on a theme. Rated M for adult themes and language. Post NM, Bella has changed in unpredictable ways. No cliff diving etc. First FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to S. Meyer. Story will be in third person POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past

Bill sat in the pouring rain of Port Angeles. He was reminiscing of a different time. It had seemed like the happiest time of his life, but his inner cynic told him it was only through innocent eyes of youth. The rose coloured glasses were well and truly crushed.

Watching the young couples pass by Bill scoffed internally. How naive were they? He surmised that eventually one of each couple would rip out the still beating heart of the other. It happened to his parents, it happened to him and it would happen countless others. No wonder the divorce rate was so high. Everyone is just too fickle, no matter what the species.

Five years had passed since Bill last believed in romance. His collection of classic romance novels lay coated in dust in the attic. His copy of Romeo and Juliet was burnt in effigy, he had been there; done that and brought the t-shirt.

Bill had what he thought was an ideal life. He no longer received the attention he hated. He had friends, but all relationships were superficial. He didn't date, he didn't see the point. As a potential love interest he was average. Short. Lanky. Nothing special. He had always considered himself a Plain Jane in the past and now was no different.

He was close to Charlie and Jacob. His dad and his best friend. They are the buffer between Bill and the townspeople of Forks. The unconditional love sustained Bill's last shred of faith in humanity. Bill now saw humanity as a cretinous gestalt being, the odd intelligent individual too much of an outlier to be amalgamated in the societal beast.

It was September 13th. A Friday. Bill was tempting fate, again. His birthday was always an unpleasant event, but he was used to it after 23 years. He estimated he would either; get pneumonia, be on the receiving end of a bolt of lightening or be mugged. Such is life. A roar of thunder overhead should have been enough of an omen.

As the good people of Port Angeles went home to their loved ones Bill stood up. He still had an hour to wait until he had to meet the pack for a guys night on the town. Lost in thought Bill found himself down a familiar alley. He chuckled to himself pondering the reaction of his almost rapists if they saw him now. For some reason he pictured lots of amused fist bumping and arse slapping. Bill stopped himself before he could snort "men", reminding himself he was one of the trouser snake brigade now.

Hair stuck up on the back of his neck. Such a sudden feeling left Bill momentarily stunned. "Edward" he breathed. The sinister laughter behind him corrected his assumption. "Victoria". Typical. "Hmm you seem a bit different, have you done something with your hair Bella?" the bitch deadpanned. "Oh yes, I had a bit of a make over Vicky. I'm more man than James, even before my operation". With an ungraceful snort Victoria signalled the others. Three more leeches breezed in to the alley.

"Keep an eye out for the dogs, I want to savour the moment"

"Geez Vick what is it with you dead things and your need for drama? You just need an evil cackle and a witches hat" Bill decided that he hadn't tempted fate enough and pranced about the alley singing "fly my pretties, fly".

Whilst some in the alley had a glint of humour in their eye Victoria was not amused. Slapping Bill she barked out her orders again. The three others circuited the area, venom flowing down their chins as they encountered the scent of the human rat race. Victoria began unleash anger on Bill.

Thirty minutes into their rounds the three encountered the smell. Within seconds of their first encounter with the La Push wolves the twitching limbs of Victoria's coven lay on the ground. Seth , Jacob and Leah changed back into their human form. They had been early, hoping to privately discuss the recent sighting of a vampire in the area. They had almost reached the Biker bar when they came across Eau de Leech. Darting quickly into the darkened alcove of an industrial building they remove their clothing readying themselves to become the protectors.

Ripping the young bloodsuckers to shreds had been too easy, there had to be an older Vamp in charge. The now naked protectors gathered kindling and moved the body parts to a dumpster where the dry rubbish could be relied on to create a pyre. Once lit, the pack members returned to their wolf form and kept up their search of the area.

The breeze shifted and Victoria caught the wolves scent. She knew it had been too good to last. As she sank her teeth into Bill a fifth time she started to drink. She had broken Bill's fingers and toes and ensured he hadn't passed out in the process. She had wasted too much time and wouldn't get to finish Bill.

Jake was able to catch Victoria around the neck, ripping off her head. Catching the bitch mid-feed had given them the advantage in the fight, but Bill was already suffering the burn of the venom. There was no way to stop the change now. Whilst Jake realised this, Bill was lost in the pain. He knew it was too late after the second bite and hoped for a quick death.

Jake and Seth finished off Victoria's remains. Leah stood shocked and naked on the bitumen looking at someone she had once considered a sister. Leah had understood Bella better than anyone, she herself was a shell containing bitterness. She sympathised with Bella needing to change into the man she was today. Now her kindred spirit was going to become her enemy.

Jake watched the pyre containing Victoria trying to keep a stoic façade for the benefit of the others. He trembled, nausea over coming him. He vomited bile next to the dumpster. Panting, he changed back into the wolf. He was thankful for the minor reprieve of his mind working on instinct and felt the presence of Colin and Brady. The other members of the pack would be at home with their imprints. Colin and Brady would be patrolling the area tonight, at least that was the plan.

Jake recounted the events of the evening to the pups. A howl was let loose, echoing through La Push. Seth reached Leah and started dressing his sister. While this part of Port Angeles was empty after knock off time, he didn't want to risk running into anyone, especially when they came across the pyres. With Leah dressed he tried to clean Jake up. Keeping himself together he grabbed Bill's struggling form and headed through the forest back to Forks. Leah and Jake snapped out of their grief momentarily upon hearing the sound of feet slamming on the pavement near by. Humans always were curious when it came to possible destruction.

They were met in the forest a mile away from Charlie's house by the rest of the pack. They phased in a circle surrounding Bill, discussing what to do with their favourite human. Each pack member was torn, considering Euthanasia or allowing the change to occur and monitoring Bill as a newborn vampire. They ultimately realised none of the pack would be able to stomach killing Bill themselves. They discussed tactics, the where, how, who and so forth.

Bill was carried to the Cullen land, he was left in the meadow surrounding the house, far from civilisation. The pack took turns watching the change occur. Jake and Sam went to break the news to Charlie about his son. Charlie was already aware of Vampires and Werewolves and thankfully would be aware of Bill's continued existence. It was a difficult discussion to have, Charlie broke down realising only Bells could encounter this much bad luck. He had just come to terms with his daughter changing into a son. While there had been positive aspects to the initial change, the people of Forks had become a babbling swarm of ignorance. Many contemplated Charlie's parenting ability, many trying to get the Swan family to join the church group blaming lack of religion. However, the one aspect everyone could agree on was "Blame the Cullens".

Charlie was aware that Bill was going to have to disappear, agreeing that a faked death is required. He was scared, he wouldn't be able to see his own kid, would his kid be alone? Would Bill go against the less traditional diet of animals and end up becoming a murderer? He put his trust in the wolves, but it was impossible not to worry when feeling so helpless. Charlie sat down and started writing, he would write to Bill constantly. He hoped this would help his son psychologically and that his human scent on the correspondence would help train Bill into controlling the bloodlust.

Bill was unaware of his location. There were strange smells but it was impossible to think around the pain. He tried to think about his life, worried he was either changing into a vampire or burning in the fires of hell. He figured he should prepare for either. His thought could only distract him from the pain minutely.

He thought back to his life in Phoenix; invisible, mature but naïve. He had known independence from an adult perspective, but hadn't had any life experience. He had been pretty but people overlooked the clumsy "girl next door" in favour of graceful tanned blonds in their skimpy outfits. He hadn't cared much then, he'd prefer a well written book over inane conversation. He didn't much care for his childhood, it was all work and no play. Renee had swapped their roles, Renee had the childhood he should have had. It had been because of that he chose not to have children, he had already raised his mother and it had been exhausting. Thank god for Phil. Bill loved his mother a lot, but had grown resentful of having to be the responsible one.

Renee had been supportive of Bella's change into Bill, but the whole rigmarole had been like another phase for Renee. One month of talking about hormone replacement, psychologist appointments and surgery had been enough for Renee. It had been a blip in his mother's life like yoga, bird watching and Morris dancing. Now Isabella Marie Swan has changed again. From William Charlie Swan, post operative transgendered male, to Bill the undead. He pondered what Renee would say if she found out about his new change "oh so you've decided to drink blood? I support your lifestyle choice! Do they have a Vampire's Anonymous?". He would have to book himself on to the Jerry Springer show.

He remembered when he first decided to come to Forks, he had been almost swimming in dread. Looking back he felt like hitting his head against a wall. He should have appreciated Charlie more, made more of an effort to know him rather than becoming a housekeeper. He had to blame himself for taking on that role so eagerly. He could have helped Charlie look after himself. He worried about his dad now, wishing he had taught him how to cook as well as giving him advice on maintaining a clean house rather than just dousing everything in bleach.

Bill went through his life in Forks. Meeting the Cullens. Falling in love. Flouncing around with the meadow an impotent corpse whilst worshiping it like the sun shone out of its backside…well he did sparkle. He remembered being forced into shopping and acting like a lady. He had been so blinded by love (and the aforementioned sparkly arse) that he had lost himself. in the process. It occurred to him if he had stood up for himself rather than having a psychological death grip on the relationship he could have been happy.

He wondered where they were now, if they thought of him. He stopped mid thought, angry because once again he was wasting precious limited time and humanity on them. He changed tactics, thinking of Angela, Jessica and Mike. He hadn't been in contact with Angela because of her parents' religious beliefs. The good reverend had banned his daughter from associating with "a homosexual" . Angela had pointed out to her parents there was nothing wrong with sex as long as it was between consensual adults, this had nearly got her disowned. Jessica joined forces with Lauren and fuelled the fires of gossip. Her friendship hadn't been too much of a loss. He expected it from her. Mike threw up upon hearing about Bella wanting to have a sex change, that had been their last contact. If he had known it would stop Mike's advances he would have advised Mike sooner.

Bill remembered Jake and building the motorbikes. Jake used to have a crush on Bella, but thankfully that was rectified with the change into Bill. They were now like brothers. He wondered if that would be the case now that he was designed to chow down on the locals. Recollecting First Beach, warm sodas, the garage filled with the scent of grease he hoped his friendship counted for something. Jake was still his sun.

Bill took the time to remember each of the pack. Paul, the annoying older brother. Jarred sweet shy fellow devoted to Kim. Sam the patriarch with Emily the heart of the pack. Quil and Embry the pranksters who when teamed up with Jake would put the three stooges to shame. The pups, Colin and Brady. Seth, every one's little brother…and Leah.

Leah was the best. She was the backbone of the pack, happy to give a swift kick in the nuts to any who required it (usually Paul). She had done the most for Bill, searching the law surrounding sex change, finding the surgeon in Sweden and even lending some money for the operation and hormone medication. She was Bill's best friend. This would be the hardest for Leah if the pack was forced to cut ties.

The hatred Bill now held for Victoria grew, he would torture her like she tortured him. This was yet another toxic event caused by the Cullens. The race to Phoenix after breaking Charlie's heart, going head too head with James first, then Laurent and now Victoria. It had been too much to deal with as a useless little girl and even in her sinewy male form Bill was unable to protect himself.

The culmination of everything had lead the need for change. Bella was sick of not being equal to anyone, it didn't matter that she had done martial arts and tried to strengthen her muscles, he was always needing protection. For that he had been jealous of Leah, no one fucked with her. Because Bella wasn't "allowed" to join the supernatural she had come up with her most devious plan yet. Becoming male. It took a lot of time finding psychologists who cared more for money than patients. With the remainder of her college fund she was able to put forth her need for the sex change. Bill had jumped through all the necessary hoops.

Becoming Bill had been the most empowering feeling in Bella's life. When he travelled out to Seattle there was no need to hide and try and become invisible. Men didn't feel so threatening when you were one. The lower likelihood of being attacked or coddled gave him the freedom from the type of attention that had plagued him previously. He hated this sexist view from society and it made him realise how backward the 21st century still was. It had reaffirmed for him that if he wasn't going to take the shit from Edward, he wouldn't take it from others.

Time had passed substantially, Bill still had no idea how much time had passed but he was certain he was now changing. The main worry now was not to kill anyone. His mind had expanded, but now the majority of it was being bombarded by pain and thirst. This was not going to be pretty.

The full pack was now in attendance, they knew it wouldn't be long until Bill rejoined them. They kept guard in a large circle, so not to crowd the new vampire, guiding animals into the circle. They had managed to knock out a bear and 4 deer hoping this would be enough to satiate Bill's initial thirst. Fear was emanating from the creatures within the circle sweetening the blood. The plan was to slit one of the throats when Bill "woke up". The wolves were playing this situation by ear. There was not way of knowing if a shit storm was to come.

As Bill's heart beat sounded for the last time Embry slit the throat of one of the deer and threw it near Bill. A feral growl erupted from their deceased brother. Bill latched on to any part of the deer possible, his teeth cutting through the flesh of the deer coating him in its blood. Bill was unable to think around the thirst, he latched on to each animal, being thrown back anytime he got too close to a member of the pack. They hoped there was enough blood to satisfy the new vampire.

Bill was starting to come out of his blood induced haze. Most of his brain was still controlled by the need for blood, a small portion was being controlled by the natural instinct for self preservation against the pack. The more he drank the more he was slowly able to rationalise what was happening. Everything was overwhelmed, his senses were the biggest mind fuck of all.

He looked towards the pack, the smell emanating from them was enough to help reduce the blood lust. Venom was still flowing down his chin partly due to the blood lust and partly due to the instinctual fear of the pack. "Hi guys, this is a bit of a cluster fuck isn't it?" he had tried for a light hearted greeting but it came out a low growl. Many of the pack chuckled and nodded in response. Jake walked out naked and in human form "glad to see your sense of humour didn't die with you. We'll help you as much as we can but its difficult. We've taken care of Victoria and her goons so you should be safe, not to mention you're able to kick arse now as well" Jake finished awkwardly, but Bill appreciated his brother's effort to ease his transition to the world of the supernatural.

Bill was struggling against his instincts. He loved his pack family and his human family, but with the change he was isolated once more. He was able to apply the coping mechanisms from his sex change to cope with his death. The pack had helped Charlie fabricate Bill's death by plunging the beloved red truck into the ocean. A memorial service was held with a scattering of people from the township and most of the reservation. Bill had not been able to witness the occasion and remained a short distance from the Cullen house. On occasions when more blood was required the pack would accompany Bill to Goat Rocks. The bears were plentiful, but it gave Bill a sense of wistful melancholy remembering Emmett.

As the weeks wore on Bill was able to perfect his hunting technique. He was still coming to terms with having to survive by killing. The letters he received from Charlie were a cornerstone to his sanity. At first the pack would have to read it out to him as his strength would tear the pages before he got a chance to read it himself. He was also able to dictate letters back to his father, giving way to jokes about Seth being the pack secretary. Steadily Bill was able to control his strength and practiced by making a small hut deep in the woods. Needless to say it looked like shit and barely kept the elements at bay, but he kept at it, eventually created a dwelling that was almost liveable.

Bill was able to join the pack in a few patrols and after almost a year he was able to be around humans. The pack had named him a Vampire Liaison Officer, the first port of call for any leeches wanting to hunt near the small township. It was because of this a nomad by the name of Alastair was able to educate Bill on missing information regarding the Vampire world. He was educated in regards to the Volturi and was a distant friend to Carlisle, although had not seen him in a century.

Over the years the pack and Bill were able to keep trouble away from the local humans. The pack was beginning to whined down as more imprinted and stopped phasing. Now only Leah and Jacob were remaining and Bill wondered how long until they started aging. Bill was living back with Charlie after learning to the control blood lust. Time was now beginning to scare him, he felt like there was a doomsday clock of his own above his head, counting down the minutes until he was alone for good.

It had been 15 years since Bill had been changed, Charlie had been having blackouts. Bill was terrified, Charlie hadn't wanted to be changed. Charlie kept his mortality and enjoyed life while he could appreciate it. He returned home and greeted his son, something was wrong. Charlie had been having several minor strokes in the past few weeks and the doctors did not believe he would live through another. Bill took this time to embrace his father's life. Every day fishing was on the agenda, no fish were caught because they sensed Bill was a predator, but Charlie appreciated the time with his son.

It was two weeks later that the final blow would occur. Charlie passed in his sleep after another stroke. Bill struggled with grief. Not being able to sleep or shut off his brain prevented the grief from ebbing. It would be a permanent mental scar. He was feeling his life slip away from him, not knowing what to do as his friends aged. Leah had been able to stop phasing through meditation and was able to have a family after she married her yoga instructor. The day Jake imprinted caused Bill to rampage, destroying the hut he had built in the forest.

As the last pack member passed on and no vampires passed through the sleepy town Bill made the decision to leave. He had accumulated some wealth due to his parents insurance money and invested it wisely, he would never have the lifestyle the Cullen's had but he would have clothes to wear and animals to drink. With a simple backpack he started his travels. Alistair had told him the places to avoid, namely the Covens of the Southern states and their eternal constant war over feeding grounds and the Volturi. He remembered mention of a vegetarian coven in Alaska and went in search.

* * *

_If reviewing please be gentle and use KY, I'm a FF virgin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another chapter. S. Meyer is the owner of these characters. All hail S. Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving on**

* * *

Bill took a couple of sets of clothing and a map of the area Charlie had used for finding new fishing spots. The Quileute council were well aware of Bill's predicament and, with use of a dodgy lawyer, they had been able to settle the estate. The house was sold and the funds were transferred to the Quileute Liaison Office Trust, a tongue in cheek account set up for Bill. The funds had later been transferred to his private offshore accounts. The combined detritus of the Swan Family was being held in storage on the reservation.

While it had been long time since Bill had officially died, he was still apprehensive around unknown humans. Living with Charlie had worked well. The house had been reformed with tinted windows and heavy curtains, Charlie had been in shock when he first saw Bill in the sun. "My son fucking sparkles! I'm sorry kid, I never thought I'd be in a situation to say those words. No wonder Vamps of old preferred Humans to think they disintegrated in the sun, Christ! Sparkling!" Charlie had chuckled as Bill groaned.

When ever company would arrive Bill had been able to flitter into his room or into the nearby forest. He was never caught by the locals, they believed Charlie to have become a hermit after his son's death. Bill would have been sorry for isolating his father socially, but the pack and their families had become closer to his father and were more supportive than the Forks population. Charlie had always held resentment for some of the people in town, he had loved the parochial town but not their closed minds.

A lot had changed in the last few decades . Renee had lived out her days in a nursing home with Phil. Phil had been the one to keep some stability in Renee's life and helped her through the grief from her son's 'death'. Bill wished them both well, but he wasn't as despondent as he had been with Charlie. The geographical distance had built up another wall between Bill and his mother. His memory of the time felt like a distant dream. He couldn't mourn what he could barely remember, he was just thankful for the unconditional love from his parents.

Bill had stopped keeping track of time when Jake imprinted. He watched as his beloved wolves aged and passed. With Jake passing he lost the last tie to his human life. Bill spent some time in mourning for those he lost, feeling stupid for ever wishing for this life. The hard reality of immortality crashed down on him. The descendants of his pack buddies spent time with him and suggested he spend some time travelling. They urged him to try and contact other Vampires to stave off the loneliness that came with eternal life. Several times he had thought of heading to the South and asking for death from the barbaric war machines.

He had grown close to the Black family. He loved his nieces and nephews but the thought of watching them age and die made him dry heave. He couldn't live through that again. He was scared to try and find "normal" Vampires knowing they would pressure him into slaughtering humans, that's if they didn't judge him for his lifestyle in the first place. He recalled Alistair's information on the vegetarian coven in Denali and had decided to visit them in hopes of establishing a connection.

Setting off in the middle of the night, Bill kept to the forest. He knew the general direction he should head towards and set off at a steady pace. He wasn't a particularly fast runner and he knew with avoiding townships and hunting at regular intervals he would not arrive in Denali for a few days. He was nervous, what if the Cullens were there? What if the Denali coven didn't accept him? As tangential as his vampire mind was he also wondered how many people's first thoughts were of Denali being a mis-spelling of the word denial.

Bill had considered travelling the world first but with no company and limited money he wished to try finding a coven first. He knew of the nomads who were able to survive travelling by using the money and clothes of their victims, but he couldn't justify those actions for himself. He tried to lessen his impact on humanity and he decided he would only resort to such measures when there were no other options.

Bill was well into his third day of travel when he came across the first smell of vampire. He was roaming in Denali National Park figuring the coven would most likely hunt there. After some satisfying moose he cleaned himself in a nearby stream and changed his clothes for the first time in three days. He was still not used to the sensation of snow and ice on his skin. His balls should have turned blue and dropped off by now from bathing in the stream. It seemed now that snow was as annoying as sand when it no longer melted on you. The small flakes clinging to his body in the most annoying way.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and heard a girlish giggle. "Oh joy!" Bill thought to him self. This was not how he wanted to be introduced to he Denalis. A blond woman melted out of the forest and headed towards him in what only could be described as a strut. The woman seemed to stare at him. Bill was thankful that with the change he was better proportioned, he had attributed this to the amount of testosterone in his blood at the time of his change. Bill was no longer the 5'4" boy but now reached 5'9". He was more masculine in appearance and well muscled from his boughts at the gym when human.

Bill decided he had already made an interesting first impression and greeted the woman with a nervous "I come in peace". The woman was broken out of her ogling with a hearty chuckle. "Come on then, get dressed, I have a place you can clean up properly". Bill followed the woman to a large log cabin. They had shared introductions and the woman, Kate, guided him into a cosy open sitting room calling the others as they sat.

One by one they were joined by Carmen, Eleazar and Irina. He felt like a piece of meat under the gaze of the sisters and silently pondered where the missing sister was. He had been told about Tanya, but decided to leave the matter alone. Carmen smiled at him politely whilst Eleazar looked curiously at him. Bill decided to break the ice, standing up he announced "Hi, I'm Bill and I'm a vegetarian", the chorus of greetings and chuckles that followed commenced the superficial conversation. The Denalis understood Bill's apprehension at giving his life story and invited him to stay with them. He was over cautiously happy at the turn of events and went to have his first warm shower since leaving Forks.

Coming out of the shower, wrapped in a towel he had his first encounter with the sisters. Irina walked towards him shaking her hips. Bill was terrified, having had only one sexual experience and that was while human and female. At the time he had felt his virginity was a proverbial monkey on his back and wanted to get it over with. Jake had happily acquiesced, understanding that the trust between friends was worth more to them than the bond between lovers.

The awkwardness of the situation between Irina and Bill was only just starting. As Irina's hand crept from his chest to his abdomen and lower he blurted out "I used to be female". Irina stopped in her tracks, stunned. She grabbed his groin, perplexed "haven't heard that one before, that's creative" Bill cringed as he realised he'd have to explain. Quickly getting dressed under the watchful gaze of Irina he started "I was born female. I had a sex change while human and was then changed in to the person you see before you"

"w-why?"

"I went nuts and decided to grow a pair" Bill shrugged, hoping to cut short the conversation. Irina was deep in thought as she sat on the bed. Patting the spot next to her Bill felt safe enough to join Irina.

After half an hour of silence Bill cracked under the pressure "I was heartbroken, I fell into a depression and there was no light at the end of the tunnel. No one could understand how being heartbroken can change you for life, I had one female friend that understood having gone through a simular situation". Irina turned to Bill, enveloping him in a hug "What happened with your ex?" Bill shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "He decided he could do better, throwing in the word distraction. Telling me he would love me 'in a way'. Insulted my humanity with a callous 'you'll forget, your mind is like a sieve' type stuff. He had said that he wouldn't change me because he didn't want me to loose my soul, in reality he didn't want to be stuck with me for eternity" Bill was fuming by the end of his explanation.

"I think the immortal males must have had their brain fried by the venom… apart from yourself of course. I found my mate through the extended family. They had a run in with some nomads, one decided to try our diet and came here. We grew close, I had suspected him of cheating on the diet, but didn't want to lose him. I guess his old coven meant more to him than me. He left with a red headed bitch to get vengeance for the loss of her mate". Bill knew the story well enough to recognise Laurent and Victoria's role in the Denali's life. "I'm so sorry Irina, I think I know the guy. Laurent?" after receiving a wide eyed nod he continued. "He visited my town and found me when he was out hunting, I was human, and he nearly managed to killed me" Bill showed the mark on his shoulder where Laurent had bitten him in the meadow, Jake had sucked out the venom in time and been sick for a week from some of the venom making it to his stomach. Irina was stunned, but not surprised by her ex-lover's actions.

They held each other close, comforting the other in silence. Neither wished to discuss the matter further, saving the conversation for another time. They needed time to digest the information. As the sun sank Bill and Irina broke from their embrace and went to hunt with the others. The others heard the conversation upstairs. They were shocked, but their instincts told them Bill was an innocent who needed their help. They decided to get to know him better.

The coven chose to join the young vampire, hunting as a group. Eleazar ran beside Bill. He explained his power and told him his theory on Bill being a shield as he couldn't read Bill at all. "I've been told I have been able to block some powers in the past while others get through. I've come across a number of Vampires in the past, even when human. Their gifts didn't work then either." Bill was worried, he hadn't wanted to discuss the Cullen so early on. Carmen and Eleazar reminded him a lot of Esme and Carlisle. He requested that Eleazar kept this information within the immediate members of the coven "I've met with other covens in the past and had very bad experiences, no matter how compassionate some people claim to be they judge harshly". Eleazar was confused, but decided to honour Bill's wishes and not contact Carlisle regarding this matter.

Kate had joined Bill and Eleazar, she sympathized with the young man. He seemed to have lived a lot, but could tell he was sheltered. Bill had perplexed the coven as a whole, they greatly cared about him and knew there was a lot more to his story. They hoped he would join them in the long term and knew Tanya would like him as a brother. It had only been a day, but Bill felt like he belonged here.

* * *

_Not as happy with this chapter, but it is a necessary evil for the plot. Hoping to update again soon. _

_WARNING: Author may like to spoon after review_


	3. Chapter 3

**S. Meyer owns stuff; I just hijack it for my own evil purposes. **

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3: Shield

Bill knew he would have to tell the coven about his time with the Cullens, he was dreading it. In one day he had already disclosed his change and some scant details about meeting Laurent and other vampires. He felt he had filled his daily quota of information sharing.

Watching Bill biting his lip and staring into space Carmen approached. She sat next to him taking his hand in a maternal way. Bill snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the older woman. "Hello caro, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just get lost in thought. Uh, thank you again… for giving me somewhere to stay"

"No problem, but if you need to talk to someone we're all here. I imagine you've had quite an eventful life and we're not the type to judge" Bill smiled awkwardly, deciding honesty was needed "I promise I will tell you, I just need to find the courage. I'm not used to people being so accepting of me". Carmen patted his hand "there are a lot of closed minded people in this world, we understand. We have all got skeletons in the closet as well. There's no pressure to tell us your life story, we enjoy having you here".

The next few nights were spent in quiet serenity, Eleazar and Bill discussed the shield. They recruited Kate to assist in finding further information about it. Bill was unable to feel Kate's electric current. He was trying to project his shield, but he couldn't get a grasp on it. He needed something tangible, the concept shield was too abstract. So far he had no luck, but Eleazar held out hope for the young one. As Eleazar called for an end to the days training, Bill wandered off frustrated mumbling about his shield taunting him and "more productive trying to put toothpaste back in the tube". Kate shared a look with Eleazar and followed Bill hoping to raise the boy's spirits.

Bill sat in a clearing, trying to clear his mind and get over the day's frustration. Kate sat next to him. "I swear if I didn't know him better I'd think Eleazar was playing a prank on me, pretending I would be able to project this brain glitch"

"hello cynicism" Bill chuckled and nudged Kate. "Bill, of course training's a pain in the arse, but you're doing well. Believe me, Eleazar is an expert when it comes to other people's powers, it was his job in the Volturi"

"I know, I just feel like I'm pissing in the wind. I'm so fucking tired. I haven't felt any progress and I've been working so hard. I'm really trying not to snap at you guys"

"We know bro, we see that first hand. Our powers are temperamental at the best of times. Have you been able to get a feel of your power?"

"No, I don't know what to look for. I don't feel any different. It just feels like all theory and no physical proof".

Kate pondered, her power was always reflexive to danger. Eleazar had said that Bill needed incentive, but no one had volunteered to play guinea pig because Kate's power thrown into the mix. Maybe provoking a strong negative emotion would be enough, Kate theorised. Noticing Kate's change in demeanour caused Bill to cringe. He recognised that devious expression from the first time she had tried her power on him. "What's going on in your nefarious mind Kate?"

"Anger". She stood up leaving a bewildered Bill to his thoughts.

Seeking out Eleazar she discussed her idea of provoking Bill's anger in order to feel the shield. He was hesitant to agree but curiosity got the best of him, he loved a good theory as much as the next man. They discussed the matter with Bill who agreed to apply the theory in his training.

In the weeks ahead Bill settled into the coven. He became a confidant to Irina, a son to Carmen and Eleazar and a wrestling buddy to Kate. His shield training had also progressed having been pushed into a new level of feral anger. As his inner demon took over the forefront of his mind Bill became hyper aware of his body and a physical barrier surrounding it. The shock of finally feeling his shield snapped him out of his rage. "It work, I found the little fucker!" Bill held on to the sensation of where he could feel his shield and tried to manipulate it without emotional provocation. It was difficult, the shield feeling had dimmed, but he had finally found his tangible proof.

Bill's shield had since become an entity of its own among the coven. Jokes about the "stubborn little fucker" were rife, much to Carmen's dismay. Bill had become negative influence on the vocabulary of the coven, but the humour he brought was enough for the older members to overlook the vulgarity. Occasionally Eleazar would playfully admonish Bill, usually with jokes about being raised by wolves.

Progress with Bill's training was being made in leaps and bounds, he was able to protect up to a ten foot radius. Training had now started on lowering the shield, so far proving much more difficult. Bill could only drop it for milliseconds at a time. Eleazar was dumbfounded when he was finally able to get a "proper read" on Bill. There was something there that Eleazar couldn't quite grasp. He cautiously approached Bill. As the shield dropped again, Eleazar slapped him. Both recoiled in shock and Kate couldn't stop the giggle that erupted at Eleazar's inexplicable behaviour. "Amazing… "

"what the hell was that? Why couldn't I feel the slap?"

"it seems when your mental shield is down, a physical shield protects you". Kate looked on in pride. Glad that her little brother was well protected.

Training now started on exploring both shields, but with a lot less pressure. Manipulating both of the shields had made Bill need to hunt more regularly. The family decided to add fight training to the mix hoping to break the tedium and protect Bill further.

As Bill progressed and became a permanent fixture in the coven he wondered what happened the missing sister. While sitting with Irina and relaxing he broached the topic of the prodigal Tanya. He told Irina what he had heard about this coven through his previous vampire encounters in order to explain his curiosity. Irina explained that Tanya mated and had moved in with their extended family in New England. Bill's face drained of what little colour it had, increasing Irina's curiosity in Bill's past. She needed to get closer to uncovering more of Bill's story. She moved to sit next to him and held him close as she told him of Edward mating with Tanya, wondering the whole time about Bill's reaction.

Bill realised it was time, the rest of the coven were called into the room. Bill commenced the telling of his history and experience the Cullens. "I was born in the town Forks, but moved to Phoenix when my parents divorced" he started quietly. Irina knew she had to maintain a calm façade no matter what was said. "I moved back to Forks when my step father and mother went on tour for his job. My dad was the police chief of Forks." The coven froze, they had heard enough in the past and were familiar with Charlie's job and the town of Forks.

"I went to the local high school. On the first day met the Cullens. At the time I was a naïve little girl and the Cullens had fascinated me. I could tell they were different and I was able to correctly guess that they are Vampires. I loved the Cullen family, but unfortunately it wasn't reciprocated, although at the time I felt closer to them than my biological family. I was Edward's singer and he became my first and only boyfriend. At the time I thought we were soul mates.

"In due course my atrocious luck intervened, there was a run in with a nomadic coven" Bill turned to Irina. "I'm so sorry, Laurent seemed to be intrigued by the vegetarian lifestyle and the Cullens pointed him in this direction. On the other hand James, the coven leader, decided to claim me as his meal. Because of this, myself and the Cullens were tracked through several states. He manipulated, tortured, bit me and he nearly killed me but Edward managed to suck out the venom. He stopped the change from happening and I remained human".

Bill broke eye contact, his hands fidgeting in this lap. The Denali coven were already familiar with the story. At the time they felt awful for Edward but couldn't understand why he chose to leave his mate instead of changing her. Kate took a chance and walked over to hug Bill "its ok Bella" she whispered as she hugged him.

Hearing his old name caused all the emotions to rip through his body, he lost control of his mouth as he blurted everything out. It had been so long since he had spoken about what happened during the birthday party from hell, he had only been able to tell Jacob and Charlie previously. "He said I wasn't good enough, they didn't say goodbye, he said he didn't love me and left me in the forest, I tried to follow and got lost" the coven was shocked. "Oh fuck" Bill turned his head to Irina "They do love you" Irina said softly, her eyes downcast. Bill shook his head frantically "no, please don't, I've come to terms with what happened over the years. Hell, I'm a new man" Bill tried to lighten the conversation, but was met with several pairs of sad eyes.

Eleazar took the initiative to redirect the conversation "Bill, would you like to go hunting? I'm sure we can all use a breather. We wont discuss this with the Cullens if you would prefer that" he smiled warmly at Bill in reassurance. He was grateful for the coven's understanding. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There were no more secrets.

When Bill returned to the house he wrote to his Quileute family, he felt guilty for neglecting them for his coven, and informed them of his new life with his own species. He arranged to travel back to Forks over Christmas and meet with his old family. While catching up he would transport some of his belongings from Forks to the house in Denali.

Whilst visiting La Push he stayed with Jacob's son whose role was to keep him up to date with the reservation gossip as they fished in the local waterways. A new story had been added to the bonfire night pertaining to his role as Vampire Liaison Officer. He was now apart of their history as a friend of the protectors and someone who would support the community, bring peace to the area. Bill reaffirmed he would always be there for the Quileutes and would always come home if needed, most likely with reinforcements from Denali.

Bill came back to Denali feeling relaxed for the first time in years. He ran up to Irina as soon as he made eye contact. He swung her around in joy. Irina was glad her new best friend was able to reconcile some of his past, but she knew they would need another discussion eventually relating to the Cullens, more air need to be cleared.

Tanya had visited the family in the week Bill had been away. She was aware of Bill's existence, but not his past with the Cullens. She was happy for the family's new addition and couldn't wait to meet him. Tanya had limited time with her family, her new fiancé and pixie sister demanding more of her input for the upcoming nuptials. Tanya was due to leave for New England at midnight that night, she walked in, happy to see her Irina so light hearted. Walking up to Bill she shook his hand "hello I understand you're my new brother, welcome to the family". Bill returned the greeting, biting his lip nervously.

In the hours before Tanya had to leave they caught up, no one mentioned Bill's past or his trip to Forks. The official story only advising he had just spent some time with family friends. As the evening came to an end and the laughter died down it was time for Tanya to leave. Bill had enjoyed meeting her and held no ill will towards her ex's new love. He hugged her one more time before Eleazar drove her to the airport. Tanya was intrigued by Bill, there was something there that made you gravitate towards him. He had an innocence about him that was endearing.

Carmen and Kate joined Irina and Bill in the lounge. During Bill's absence Kate had met a nomad whilst visiting Anchorage, she was completely smitten by him. The teasing commenced as she informed the others of her date. The nomad, Garrett, had met Kate after hunting in the town centre. Kate had informed him of an alternate lifestyle and he invited her to take him hunting 'veggie style'. The siblings were positive that if Kate had been human her face would have been an impressive shade of burgundy. Bill joked that he wanted to suss out this fellow before the date and make sure his big sister would be taken care of, earning him a playful lecture on respecting women's decisions.

His sister's date was a success, many more followed. Garrett was staying close to the Denalis and seeing Kate frequently. Bill was happy for his big sister, but he was alert at the same time. Him and Irina were both keeping an eye out for Kate, they knew the impact of a bad relationship all too well. They acknowledged that Garrett seemed like a good man. Garrett grew close to Bill and started learning more about him, although scarce information was given about his past. Bill had learnt to fight with the wolves, Eleazar and Kate. Garrett offered to help further his education. The newcomer contributed to Bill learning control over his shield and offensive/defensive fighting techniques. The Denali coven was growing to an impressive and strong family.

In the following months Bill was able to project both his shields, covering a small group of family members. It had taken a lot of practice, but he was hopeful he could protect his family if need be. Eight months had passed since Bill joined the Denali coven and two months since Garrett moved in. Bill and Irina saw Garrett as another member of the family, while Garrett became accustomed to the constant presence of many other vampires.

* * *

_This chapter was difficult. I'm trying to avoid waffling and flowery writing, even when revisiting Bella. My aim is to maintain an abundance of inappropriate humour and drama. _

_TRIVIA TIME: The original title for this story was going to be "Bill's not so bogus adventure"_


	4. Chapter 4

**S. Meyer owns all things etc. Long chapter is long.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clearing the air**

Tanya was visiting again. There was an understanding between the covens; visits had to be planned well ahead of schedule and with plenty of notice. Between planning the wedding in the Cullen coven and assimilating new family members in the Denali coven, there was limited communication between Tanya and her sisters. Bill was lucky, Tanya and the Cullens had accepted the excuse that the newcomers were not ready to face another large coven. There was, however, an expectation for them to attend the wedding.

Tanya was kind to Bill and felt a closeness to him that was rare, he truly felt like a little brother. She knew Edward was jealous, he couldn't tolerate any male being near her.

She came across Bill sitting on the balcony looking at the sunset. He heard Tanya approach and whispered "I'm afraid I'm not good company at the moment. Twilight always depresses me a little"

"Don't worry about it. May I ask why?"

"This time of day reminds me of a different life". Tanya could see the lingering sorrow in her little brother's eyes and wondered who was responsible for it. She could identify the cause, she had seen it in many people through out her life. Lost love. Someone had hurt him and she vowed to find out who. She put an arm around Bill, times like this he seemed like a lost lamb. He was still new to this life, a kid in comparison to the others.

Tanya's phone sounded, her ring tone was an un-named lullaby from long ago. Bill recognised the song. Panicked, he jumped from the balcony and ran into the woods as fast as he could. He heard a voice over the line that caused him to stumble "hello love".

He ran farther until he couldn't hear or see anyone in the house and curled into foetal position in the snow.

Tanya had been perplexed by Bill's reaction. She was dreading speaking to her fiancé. If it wasn't Edward hounding her, it was Alice. She missed her family and felt smothered at times by the two wedding planners. At times, it felt like they were overcompensating with her because of the human girl they abandoned decades ago. She felt sympathy towards the unknown girl and had been there when the Cullens fled Forks. During that time Tanya had become Jasper's best ally and friend. It had been her preventing Edward from tearing Jazz apart, and her who had reasoned with Alice to not divorce him.

Ultimately, it had been Eleazar who was able to absolve Jasper for the events of Bella's 18th Birthday. He was able to prove the much maligned Empath had felt the thirst of the five other vampires, one of which was her singer.

Grudgingly, Alice "kept" Jasper and Edward refrained using him as a punching bag. With help from the Denali coven Jasper gained some confidence and was able to get a strong hold on his blood lust. Jasper had even started assisting Carlisle at the hospital.

Tanya also gained had a surprising new ally. Rosalie appreciated the fight she put up in defence of her brother. Rose would intervene when she needed a break from the wedding, and was now a true sister to her.

Tanya had been taking more time away from Edward and Alice, she was having doubts about getting married and was sick of being constantly monitored. Rose and Jasper were the only ones who saw things clearly. The power plays between Edward and Alice as well as the silent conversations between mind reader and seer were wearing on her nerves.

Returning to her call from Edward, she reluctantly responded "yes dear?"

"My love when are you coming home? I don't like being without you"

"Babe I really want to catch up with Kate, she's found a mate"

"Ok love," she could hear his sigh over the phone and pictured him pinching the bridge of his nose and he continued "I really miss you and Alice found another dress for the bridesmaids, she wants to go shopping with you when you get back" she knew, upon her return, she would be scolded like a petulant child for wasting time with her family while there was vital wedding business to attend to. She made an excuse to conclude the conversation and farewelled her fiancé, sinking to the ground.

Carmen noticed Tanya on the balcony as she passed by. The once powerful succubus looked defeated. Carmen slowly approached Tanya and sat next to her in silence. Carmen was frustrated with the plight of her sister, how could the Cullens be so blind? She could see her extended family repeating history. She wondered why Carlisle and Esme stood by and gave all control to the two people who had too much power already. "I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can marry him" Tanya whispered. Carmen hugged her closer "then don't" the look of shock from the other prompted her to continue "you need to stand up for yourself my girl, you are the original succubus. Love shouldn't drag you down like this". They sat in silence looking at the stars.

The next morning Tanya spoke to her family, she filled them in on the situation and asked them if it was possible for Rosalie and Jasper to join them. Warily, they all looked to Bill. It was time for him to tell his story to Tanya. He held her hand and tugged her outside for a walk. "I need to tell you about my past, I won't be pleasant. Honestly, it's a mind fuck and a half" Tanya hugged the young man closer.

"I was 17 when I first fell in love. I found a connection with a vampire that I had never felt with anyone before. I knew what he was and still loved him and his family. Eventually, they grew tired of me and left. I fell into a deep depression. I couldn't handle feeling so out of control in my life and I felt I'd always be helpless. I grew up very independent, but after being in the relationship with this Vampire I lost myself. I'd been brainwashed into feeling fragile. I thought I would never regain who I was.

My life didn't seem to improve, I tried self defence classes, got a new look but nothing worked. I still felt helpless, like I was a perpetual victim. Eventually I undertook the operation to change genders from female to male. My old name was Isabella Marie Swan" . Tanya collapsed on the ground. Bill continued and the flood gates opened yet again. Tanya listened to the story of a stupid lamb and a sparkly git who had proclaimed himself the masochistic lion. It was so typical of Edward. She felt rage for her new brother as she heard exactly what happened to him. What scared Tanya the most were the similarities in her relationship with Edward.

Bill had told Tanya everything, including what she hadn't told the others. In return she updated him of what happened to the Cullens after they left Forks and the real reason for Edward leaving. After telling him that Alice hadn't been able to see him, Bill theorised it was probably her shield growing in strength through out the years, he was relieved they thought him to be long dead. After explaining the group dynamic Tanya asked that Jazz and Rose be able to join her.

Tanya was going to explain to Jazz and Rose how heartlessly Edward had broken up with Bella. It was decided she would not give them any other details regarding Bill's past. Her talk with Bill cemented the fact that she could not marry into the Cullen family. She felt overwhelming relief despite Bill's guilt of "destroying the relationship". Tanya was giddy and laughed when her brother apologised yet again.

They entered the sitting room meeting the eyes of the rest of the coven. "I've made the decision. I'm going to call off the wedding" many looked shocked, but Carmen ran over to Bill and Tanya, hugging them in relief. She was met with smiles from Kate and Irina while Eleazar and Garrett were still looking at Tanya in shock. Bill light-heartedly muttered "women" by way of an explanation to the men in the room. Making a dramatic exit, he went up to his room and removed the snow from various nooks and crannies on his person.

Tanya checked her phone, Alice had called 10 minutes ago screeching down the phone about why she couldn't see her. Tanya advised there was a friend with the ability to shield nearby. She was thankful she could break the news to her fiancé in person that she was going to call off the wedding. Alice was furious and Edward was panicking and threatening to visit Denali to make sure she was ok. After 40 minutes of arguing about her safety they calmed down.

Tanya messaged Jazz and Rose to contact her as soon as possible. Thankfully, they had been hunting and were able to call Tanya straight away. They went straight to the airport after cleaning themselves up and went un-noticed by the others in the house. Rose quickly sent Emmett a message advising something came up and they'd be home later.

Arriving in Alaska, the Hales were met by a morose looking Tanya. During the drive home Tanya told them about how Edward had broken up with Bella. They became enraged at Edward. After some silence Rose felt Jasper lose control of his gift, the car flooded with guilt. "Jazz honey, it was Edward who broke Bella, not you" Tanya tried to get him to see reason as Rose stared out the window trying to regain composure. "We had no idea. For fuck's sake Tan I treated her like shit! She thought we all hated her. God! We thought he explained his reasons to her" Rose's eyes had turned pitch black as she finished her rant. She looked at her twin "he'll pay". Jasper gave a curt nod in her direction, battling his own emotions against the others in the car.

"My new brother was closely connected to Bella" Tanya announced, two pairs of eyes snapped in her direction. "He was the one who told me what happened to the poor girl." She cleared her throat nervously. "After hearing Bella's story and considering my own relationship, I've come to the realisation I cant go through with the wedding." The watchful eyes on Tanya grew sympathetic. "I don't blame you, our brother is one hell of a cowardly fucker" She met Rose's comment with a grin. Jasper sat in stony silence, eyes flat black. So far he had come up with 422 ways to castrate his mind reading brother.

They arrived at the log cabin. Rose and Jasper hesitated walking in, wondering what retribution met them for their roles in destroying Bella. Jasper felt Bill's fear the closer they got to the house. He instructed Rose to keep her eyes downcast and maintain a submissive posture, hoping this would show Bill they were not a threat.

As they walked in Jasper sensed Bill's fear swiftly change to concern, the youth approached him "Jasper, are you ok? Who did this to you?" Jasper was taken aback, people had always been scared when first seeing his scars. This was a new reaction. He looked at Bill directly, curious if the boy was deficient in some way. He suddenly felt recognition and guilt coming from Rose and Jasper's emotions soon mirrored his sister's as he took in Bill's familiar scent. "I'm fine thank you, it's nice to meet you Bill". Rosalie stood timidly, unable to meet Bill's eyes in shame. She quietly whispered her own greeting to him. An awkward silence descended on the group.

"Are you related to Bella?" Rose blurted out after a while. Her curiosity overtaking the shame and remorse. "Kinda" Bill mumbled and Tanya interceded, not wanting to keep the spotlight on her new brother. She noted how Jasper and Rose kept steeling glances at Bill. They were well aware of the similarities in scent, appearance and mannerisms to their abandoned sister.

Rose's verbal diarrhoea got the best of her again "I'm so sorry for what happened to Bella, we didn't know"

"Huh?" Bill responded

"We're sorry for everything that happened to Bella, we loved her. We never would have left if we knew how our brother treated her"

Jasper took the opportunity to explain, mumbling "it was my fault, if I'd had better control…"

Bill's gaze shot to his old brother "don't you dare take the blame for that piece of shit, you were never responsible and you were forgiven instantly". Bill started pacing infront of a shocked Jasper as he ranted. "You're a lot like her" Jasper noted, stunned again by the similarities "we miss her".

"But you never said goodbye?"

"we wanted to, there's no excuse to what we did. We may not have known the full details, but we should have kept fighting that sanctimonious turd"

"why didn't you contact her?"

"we were never close, we all thought he explained his reasoning and she would live a happy human life. I didn't want her to regret becoming one of us. I hate this life and Bella was too good for it, too good for him" It was Rosalie who had said this. Bill was taken aback but gave them a sad smile.

The conversation was too serious too early. Tanya showed the guests to their bedrooms as Bill was joined by Irina who lingered nearby. "That was rough, are you ok little brother?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him nod. "You did well, I'm proud of you"

"I was practically a stuttering paperweight" Irina giggled at his comparison "so were they". They walked outside and looked up at the night sky. "I don't know if I can trust them" Bill sighed. "I don't blame you, but I do know that they really had no idea and I do know they cared for Bella and they will care for you, Bill".

Light foot steps approached "is this a private party?"

"Lame, Kate"

"blow it out your arse Irina" Kate gave her sister a cheesy grin. "Bill, I think you need to speak to them in private, individually. You should hear their histories" Bill was taken aback "why would they tell me? They don't even know me"

"because I asked them to. You should also tell them yours as well" Bill knew Kate was right, but that didn't stop him wanting to hide. They headed back toward the house to retire for the night.

Bill headed out to hunt in the morning. preferring to hunt in the day light. He was joined by Rosalie as he buried his kill. "Can we talk?" Bill nodded and Rose told him about her life and what lead to Rosalie's change. He held her gently in sympathy. "Men really are cruel creatures" he noted. Rosalie shook her head "like with everything in life, there are the bad people and the good"

"I haven't come across many good people, it's hard to trust people" Bill bitterly spat out. He figured this would be as good a time as any to start the conversation. "What would you do if you ran into Bella today?"

"god, I'd lay down in penance. I was a complete bitch. I will never forgive myself or my family for what happened to her. She had a good soul". He hoped again this would be the right decision and anticipated Rose running and screaming to get away, ironically he now understood what Edward felt when informing Bella of Vampirism.

"I want to tell you a story" Rose gave him an amused nod, grateful for the perceived change in topic. "There was an ordinary girl in an ordinary small town. She had just discovered that the mythological was not as far fetched as it had seemed. She fell in love with a sparkly fanged twerpy whose ideal love was to put the girl on a pedestal." Rosalie snorted at this, agreeing. "She met his family and was awestruck, she felt as strongly for them as her own family. The girl loved the bear of a brother and his playfulness, he was married to the most beautiful creature, a perpetually irritated big sister" Bill put his arm around Rose's shoulder hoping not to offend. "Bella fell in love with Carlisle and Esme, they acted as parents and for the first time she felt nurtured. She sympathised with the older who brother lurked in the shadows, despite knowing nothing about him, she empathised as a fellow outsider, always finding herself on the fringe."

Bill's tone grew sour. "Her best friend was a small pixie, who was also close to the man she loved. Bella loved the pixie and wanted to include her in her life. Being an insecure little girl she was scared to lose Edward and the family. In her fear she did what was possible to try and keep them all happy. She was pushed herself into clothes she would never normally wear, tried to ignore the burst and bleeding blisters on her feet from the shoes she would have never considered wearing. She beared it, losing more of herself in the process." Bill continued retelling Bella's life through his jaded perspective.

"By her 18th birthday she had grown accustomed to the emotional blackmail. She would do anything to be apart of the family. Unfortunately, our heroine was clumsy as the day is long." Bill paused dramatically. "And so came the paper cut heard around the world. Her clumsiness was like the batting of a butterflies wings that caused a hurricane.

"Jazz was never to blame, she knew why he kept his distance. She had always wondered why it was ok for Edward to 'desensitise' himself to her smell, but wouldn't give his brother the same chance, especially with his known 'control issues'. In the end it didn't matter. The misogynistic turd lost interest with his shiny toy and used the guise of Jasper's slip to remove himself, and the family, from Bella's life."

Rosalie was horrified as Bill gave her the details of the break up and subsequent months. She had heard some of the details from Tanya, but clearly the description hadn't done justice to the havoc caused.

"Eventually Bella decided she couldn't take it anymore. After encountering Laurent and becoming close to the La Push wolves, Bella could no longer cope with being a burden. She decided it was her that needed changing. She had resigned herself to never joining the Supernatural world. She felt powerless and there was nothing left of her, she had been a stupid naïve girl even before they came. There was no going back, drastic times called for drastic actions so she decided to become a new person altogether." Bill put his head in his hands, not wanting to see Rosalie's reaction to the next nugget of information. "She felt the only way she could combat her helplessness was to learn some self defence. She knew it would do nothing against the supernatural, but Bella had already been attacked by humans once and it would be the first step in gaining a confidence she never had previously.

"Hours at the gym did nothing, she was toned and could take down a human attacker, but it wasn't enough. People still saw her as a little girl and treated her a such. It was because of the endless pitying stares and coddling she investigated gender reassignment" Rosalie froze "her friend and sister in the wolf pack helped her. Leah had been burned by love and knew how Bella felt. After several hormone treatments, psychological consults and operations, Bella Swan no longer existed." Rosalie didn't move as Bill headed to the finish line of the story and was glassy eyed when he finally finished telling her about meeting the Denalis. Bill's head remained in his hands, Rose patted him on the back and walked away to reconcile with the information.

Jasper sat reading. Abruptly, he was hit by a seemingly solid wall of shock as Rosalie entered the house in a daze. His eyes followed her upstairs. Shrugging, he went back to reading an old book of Civil War poems. His eyes left the book 40 minutes later as Rose hurried downstairs, emotions haywire.

Rose flung herself at Bill, sobbing . She was almost manic "I missed you, I'm so sorry". Bill was shaking, the talk had overloaded him psychologically. He was glad and relieved to have Rose sitting next to him. With a sniffled laugh Bill held out his hand "William Charles Swan, nee Isabella Marie Swan, pleased to meet you".

Just as Jasper finished the book he heard his sister return with Bill, they were hugging and laughing. Jazz was a little curious and impressed how Bill had managed to get passed Rose's defences. Over the next few days Rose and Bill barely left each others side, Jasper felt a little envious, but he was accustomed to feeling on the outside.

As Jasper stood at the window looking out at the forest Rose came up to him "you need to tell Bill your history"

"Are you kidding, it'll scare the shit out of him. I don't need more people avoiding me"

"You should give him some credit, he'll shock you" Rose winked and left to go shopping with the sisters. Jazz shook his head in defeat, he trusted Rose's judgement, she knew him well enough. Jasper went in search of the Bill. "Uh, hey man… can we talk?" he felt embarrassed, 'man up Whitlock, you're not asking him on a date….just going to mentally scar him' he thought to himself.

Hours later, and Jasper was still pacing and shaking his head from Bill's story. A constant stream of "jesus christ", "oh fuck" and "my god" were emitted from the Empath. Bill sat back, waiting for Jasper to snap out of it and pass judgement. "Jazz, your killing me here, please say something coherent". He received a nod in response as Jasper sat next to him "sorry, just a bit stunned"

"are you ok?"

"Yeah, just let me get my head wrapped around this. it's a lot to take in and I'm still reeling from your response to my gory history. Not many people are that accepting." Shaking his head Jasper realised this was a typical response from Bella."Believe me, I understand all about people not accepting your life story. I was expecting you to run away screaming" Bill smirked and Jasper chuckled. "We really have missed you Bells". Bill returned his sad smile "please do me a favour, Jazz, stop blaming yourself for what happened on my 18th birthday. I understood as a human, I understand as a vampire and I'm so proud of how far you've come". They walked back to the house subdued, Rosalie giving them a tentative smile.

Jasper found a strange sense of peace for the first time in decades. Rosalie and Eleazar thanked Bill and informed him of Jasper's ability to feel blood lust as well as emotions. Bill was getting angrier at his old family. Not only had they isolated his brother socially and abandoned Bill, they had also used Jasper as a scape goat.

Bill stormed into the library "Those fucking fuckers!" He yelled, Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Jazz don't you ever fucking listen to those pious fuckers again!" Bill's voice was steadily rising in pitch. "Fuck! You must have stronger control than Carlisle for fucks sake. Fuck!" At a loss for words Jasper mumbled out an awkward "ok" as Bill stormed out of the room. 'Bella always did have a way with words' Jasper thought to himself.

Irina caught the outburst and started giggling when Bill passed her by muttering about "god damn shiny, self-righteous mother fuckers". Jasper could feel everyone's pride at Bill's outburst and felt more weight lift off his shoulders. He was undoubtedly chuffed.

Rosalie's phone rang, Emmett had been calling twice daily wondering where his beloved wife was. Rosalie knew they would have to return to the family home. Her and Jasper made arrangements to leave the following day. They swapped contact details with Bill, promising to keep in touch. Rosalie would always be available for a snark session and Jasper would happily debate about books they read. Bill was trying to get Jasper acquainted with Science Fiction and Fantasy while Jasper was trying to get him interested in war novels. Bill had to admit he had enjoyed reading Sun Tzu.

With one last hug to Tanya, Bill watched Eleazar take the three to the airport.

* * *

_A slightly more enjoyable chapter, hopefully it wasn't too repetative in the story telling. _

_In case you hadn't noticed I am the Queen of Convoluted Sentences!_


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the drill, SM owns all etc. A short chapter, but will be uploading another tonight. No one's made it past chapter 3 yet which makes me giggle like a school girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Drama**

The subdued mood in first class was changing to dread. As the flight wore on Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya discussed how they were going to block their minds. Tanya was mentally preparing herself to tell Edward it was over. She thankfully had support from at least two of the Cullens and the whole of the Denali Coven.

Reaching New England, they retrieved Rose's BMW from the long term car park and headed home. Rose missed Emmett and was occupying her mind with planning future sexcapades, Jasper opted block his mind by looping country songs knowing how much it irritated Edward. Tanya recollected how happy Kate was and noted the change in her demeanour from sarcastic prankster to giggling schoolgirl.

As the car parked in the drive way Emmett ran to pick up his wife and head into the near by woods. Rosalie was grateful, she had missed him and desperately wanted to delay seeing the others. As they broke apart after rigorously greeting each other, Emmett listened to some of the goings on in Denali, Rosalie heavily editing the details surrounding Bill. She kept details brief in regards to Bill only saying he had suffered in the past and she had gained a little brother.

Jasper walked into the house solemnly hoping he was his usual invisible self, no such luck. He was bombarded by the manic pixie as soon as he walked in. She was feeling disappointment and lust. She rolled her eyes at her husband and proceeded to walk to their room. He followed her, he needed to get laid anyway.

Tanya was swooped upon by Edward, she was showered in chaste kisses and a chorus of "oh I missed you my love", "how long have you been gone" and "Alice was so worried". Tanya grabbed his shoulders, it was now or never. "Edward, I cant do this anymore. I don't want to get married". She saw his face fall, he pinched the bridge of his nose "its just cold feet love. I knew your sisters would try and destroy us. Never mind, a few days with Alice will warm those cold feet" he nodded to himself, believing this to be a passing mood. Tanya tried again "really Edward, I feel like I've become a possession, a pet. I feel like I've lost my personality and independence". Edward was shaking his head. He refused to accept this.

He took Tanya by the hand and went in search of Esme. She sat down with her almost mother in law as Edward loitered in the background. 'Geez, no pressure' she thought to herself bitterly as the scowl on Edward's face deepened. "Esme, I greatly respect this family and love you all, but lately I've been feeling like I'm losing myself and I'm overwhelmed. I feel the need to cancel the wedding and take some time to myself." Esme was surprised, but could see the turmoil in the woman's eyes. 'Edward', she thought 'maybe a break would be beneficial to you both?'

"No! We can take a vacation together, its just cold feet." Edward was panicking and grasping at straws "its her sisters, they've brainwashed her". Tanya was getting angry "its that new boy, Bill! He wants her for himself!" Tanya saw red. "Don't you dare put your blame on him, he's an innocent. Furthermore, my sisters haven't said a negative word against you, these are my thoughts and my feelings which you clearly do not respect". With that she took off her engagement ring and left it on the dinner table.

Edward grabbed her arm as she made to leave "don't do this, I love you, I need you" she turned back to him "Edward, how long was I away for?" she knew he hadn't noticed her disappearance straight away "just a few days love" Esme suddenly realised why Tanya had asked. "Edward, she was away for roughly two weeks". Edward glared at Esme and Tanya took the opportunity to drive the point home "Edward, tell her what you said to Bella when you broke up with her". Everyone in the house froze, Tanya packed her belongings and made her way back to the airport. It was done.

Rosalie and Emmett entered the house of frozen Vampires. "What's going on?" Esme was the first to respond "I'd like to know what she was talking about Edward, you never told us what you said to Bella when you broke up with her." Rosalie stepped back behind Emmett, blocking her thoughts. Edward looked like a deer in the headlights as Emmett joined the conversation "you did tell her the truth didn't you?". Edward slowly shook his head. Not to be left out, Jasper left the bed, dressed and went downstairs leaving his disgruntled wife behind.

Edward stammered and tried to change the subject, but Jasper had had enough. He sent some anger to Emmett and Rose knowing they could be relied upon to get to the heart of the matter. "Spit it out Eddy, what did you say to my little sister?" Emmett was not liking how the conversation was proceeding. Rosalie was enjoying watching Edward squirm, but decided to cut through the bullshit. "He left her alone in the woods" she sneered. Esme and Emmett's eye widened, their pupils dilating. "WHAT?" they roared in unison. Jasper took the opportunity to take Edward down. He repeated the words that broke Bella as he descended the staircase "_you're no good for me Bella, you don't belong in my world. I'll always love you… in a way, your mind is like a sieve and you don't feel as strongly as we do"._ He was now face to face with Edward who was a quivering wreck..

Rose delivered the final blow "she tried to follow you, she got lost and collapsed on the forest floor. She was found several hours later by the wolves. She relied on them to protect her from Laurent, but eventually Victoria caught up with her" Jasper was stalking his brother, circling him as Rose spoke. It was at that point Esme lost control, striding up to Edward, she slapped him. Emmett broke out of his stupor regressing to the broken man from when they first left Forks. His little sister gone. Jasper and Rose took Emmett outside and they made a call to Bill.

"Its Rose, Tanya's on her way back. We confronted Edward after she left. Emmett and Esme know some of the details. Bill, I'm worried about Emmett, he's the same as when we left Forks"

"Send him here, alone Rose. I love you sister"

"Thank you, Jazz will update you on how the shit hit the fan while I arrange the trip".

Rose turned to her husband "babe, you need to come with me. There's someone you need to meet. There's a big shock ahead but I need you to be open minded. You may be freaked out but pleasantly surprised." Emmett nodded in a daze. He was handed a back pack with a change of clothes, passport and credit cards.

As Emmett flew out, Jasper and Rosalie went back home to deal with the others. Edward was curled in a ball, self pity the only emotion coming from him. Esme was swallowing venom constantly, her rage not subsiding. Alice was sitting next to her trying to control the situation and angry at Rose and Jazz for breaking the news.

Jasper had enough, remembering the support he had in Alaska he turned to his wife "don't blame us for Eddie's fuck ups".

"Its ancient history, you've only hurt your family bringing it up."

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you Alice?" Rose fumed. "Yes, I saw it happen, Bella wouldn't have accepted us leaving any other way. I didn't see Victoria until it was too late. How was I supposed to know she would die?" Jasper looked at his wife in disgust "I told you and Edward we should have gone after Laurent and Victoria, you both disregarded my advice at the time. You believed your knowledge to be superior to that of someone trained in combat" Jasper threw up his hands in anger. "I've had enough, I wont put up with this anymore. I'll get Jenks to arrange divorce papers".

Rosalie went to Esme and held her. She did not want to hurt her mother, but it had been inevitable. Hand in hand Rose took Esme for a walk in the garden to try and calm her down. Jasper joined them a short while later "are you staying?"

"I don't know Rose, I've got a lot to think about. Don't worry Esme, I'm going to keep to our diet"

"I wouldn't expect anything else Jasper, you're a good man and will always be a part of this family" Esme said as she went to hug him.

* * *

_As said in the begining; another chapter will be uploaded shortly. Wanting to finish story, even without readers. I have an idea for another story which will be vastly different to this story. Essentiallly it will be an ode to Jasper. _


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns all, etc. As promised another chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

* * *

Emmett arrived in Denali hours later. He had no hope of being able to recover from this. His little sister had been murdered and it could have been avoided. What type of brother was he? He suddenly stopped at the house, stunned. "What the fuck?" he responded to the scent of freesia.

It was a different scent, but the similarities were enough to give Emmett hope. "Bella?" he whispered. A small voice responded. "Not quite". Emmett turned around. "I'm Bill" Emmett could see the similarities between Bill and Bella. He smiled warmly "you're a Swan aren't you?"

"Yes, brother bear" Emmett swiftly grabbed Bill into a bear hug. "You remind me of my little sister" his rejoiced. "Emmett, can we go somewhere and talk?". Emmett nodded and followed him to the same clearing where Jasper and Rose had been told of Bill's past.

Bill was shaky as he recounted his story. Emmett listened to him attentively, until he realised he was speaking with Bella. The initial hug could not compare to the one Bill was now enveloped in. Emmett refused to let go, and a few hours later Bill phone sounded. He answered with a strangled "hello?"

"Bill, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Hi Jazz, stuck in an Emmett hug at the moment but I'll live" a laugh came from the other end "he took the news well then?"

"yes brother, thank you for your concern" turning his head, Bill focussed on the large man holding him "uh Em, mind loosening a bit? I need air to converse with the Jazz man". He received a sheepish nod, opting to awkwardly sit on his big brothers lap. "Ok Jazz, how's things at the house?" Emmett was listening in. "Well Esme is still raging at Alice and Edward, but Rose is taking good care of her. We're waiting for Carlisle to return from the hospital and I'm getting a divorce" Emmett's head snapped up "Bro, what the fuck?"

"Hey Em, Alice knew all along what happened to Bill, except what happened after he started hanging with the pack and got bitten by Victoria". There was an awkward silence on the other side of the line. "Uh Bill, I'm thinking of heading up to the Cullen's Alaskan house in a few days after things start settling down, mind if I join you?"

"Jazz I'd be royally fucked off if you didn't" Emmett shook with laughter, he wasn't used to his little Belly swearing, even if he was now male.

Emmett stood up after the phone call with Jasper, throwing Bill over his shoulder, and strode into the log cabin. He entered shouting "Honey I'm home!" Irina looked up giggling as Emmett held onto his brother singing "I have my little squirt back"

"Please Em, I'm manlier than you are now"

"Oh please squirt, you can't manufacture this level of manliness". Bill then executed a flip using manoeuvres he had learnt from the others to pin his brother to the ground. "damn squirt what happened to your clumsiness?". The others entered the room chuckling at the brothers. Tanya walked up to Emmett and apologised for leaving them to a shit storm. She knew she had hurt Emmett's family in her quick get way. "Don't worry about it Tan, the little shit deserves a hell of a lot worse" he nudged Bill and smirked before grabbing Tanya in a bear hug of her own. Emmett quickly returned to Bill's side, not wanting to be far from him again.

Emmett and Bill filled Tanya in on what happened after she left. Tanya was thrilled at hearing of Jasper and Alice's divorce looking forward to Jasper returning to the man he should be, not the preppy lap dog.

Back at the Cullens, Carlisle returned home after a double shift at the hospital. He was psychologically exhausted and hoping for a quiet night in with Esme. Walking through door he spotted Edward curled into a corner, Alice sitting beside him. Esme sitting tense at the dining table with black flat eyes and venom down her chin. Rose and Jasper were sitting on either side of Esme. 'Lord, give me strength' he silently prayed. "Bad day?" he asked of the room, really not wishing to hear it. Jasper walked over to him and asked to take his father hunting. They changed and went off into the wilderness.

Jasper explained what happened while Carlisle was at work. Jasper felt Carlisle's anger, disappointment and shock. His father turned to him "Christ, what the hell do I do? I've been gone 16 hours, trying to support the family and I come back to this?" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his son in desperation. "First, take Esme out for a couple of days. Go to a nice hotel, take her shopping and both of you try to relax a little. There is a lot more to this story, but I've promised not to disclose any further information. Some thing needs to be done about Edward and Alice, but they can't be sent to Denali, not with Emmett there and myself joining him shortly. Peter and Char could help but, I doubt it would work".

Carlisle nodded agreeing with the plan. He would contact his bank manager and freeze all of Edward and Alice's assets, as well as arrange for their cars and clothes to be put in storage. Carlisle chucked as he neared the house hearing Alice and Edward yelling. Jasper raised an eyebrow in question and Carlisle explained his plan to freeze all their assets. They would only receive a monthly allowance of $20 each. Both of them would only be allowed to buy clothes at Wal-mart for the next two years. Jasper chuckled darkly, he hadn't realised Carlisle had a mean streak. Jasper offered to take them shopping so he could pick up clothes he liked. He vowed it would be plain black t-shirts and jeans from then on.

Jasper was gleeful telling Rose about the punishment. They made the arrangements for the romantic getaway, booking the honeymoon suite at one of the local hotels. Jasper prised the keys to the Vanquish from Edward's cold dead hands. Carlisle went to help Esme and get her to hunt before leaving. While she took down the deer, Carlisle arranged the freeze on the accounts and necessary storage to fulfil the punishment. They hugged Rose and Jasper promising to return in three days.

Jasper and Rose ran out the house cackling ecstatically. They arranged that whilst they were baby sitting their siblings they would maintain a constant loop of Emmett singing Mary had a little lamb for the entire three days. Rose took the opportunity to call Emmett, she had been relieved to hear about his elation at learning about Bill. Emmett answered the phone, there was laughing in the background. Jazz greeted him brother "have you even let the poor guy out of the hug?" a resounding no echoed down the phone. Rosalie laughingly adding "just as well he no longer needs the bathroom, isn't it Em?"

"Rosie! Baby I have a little brother!"Emmett boomed. Another voice sounded in the background "yeah who whooped his arse!"

"Pfft lucky shot. Not fair when you've been trained by Eleazar"

"Oh yeah? Train this Emmy bear"

"That's a finger Billy boy, why would I need to train a finge…oh, that's not very lady like" Rose and Jazz burst out laughing. They filled in the extended family on what happened after Emmett left, the brothers laughing heartily at the notion of Alice in Wal-Mart.

Jasper and Rose returned to the house shortly after; not wanting to keep Alice and Edward alone for too long. The siblings hadn't moved from their place against the wall and were giving Jasper and Rose death glares. Rolling their eyes, they left the two in their position and went to the main room digging out magazines and books. The rest of the three days were mostly spent in quiet, Jasper and Rose reading and talking while ignoring the various attempts the siblings made to get under their skin.

When Carlisle and Esme returned, there was a significant improvement in the atmosphere. The parents looked better after having discussed the family dynamic whilst away. Jasper and Rose stayed for another week before announcing they needed to return to Alaska. Their parents were disappointed, but understood. Edward and Alice were relieved, hoping to emotionally black mail their parents into stopping the punishment. Edward was doubly relieved for no longer being bombarded with Mary and that damned lamb.

Rosalie and Jasper left in the BMW, they barely took any belongings, deciding to shop along the way. They knew Alice would see them, they couldn't help embracing their immaturity in this situation. They preferred to act like 13 year olds than their real age.. Jasper settled for the cheap items whilst Rosalie brought clothes that would turn Alice green with envy. The closer they got to Bill the fuzzier Alice's visions became. Getting closer to Denali, they sighed in relief, relishing the privacy they would undoubtedly have. They stopped at the Cullen house near Denali first, needing to make it liveable. They gradually made their way over to the other coven.

Tanya hugged them when as she caught sight of them. She finally felt happy again and there was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing while she was with Edward. Rose immediately made a beeline for her man, she had missed him terribly. Emmett finally let go of Bill, apparently for the first time in days. Rose and Emmett went to catch up. Jasper gave Bill a brotherly pat on the back and immediately launched into a carefree conversation about the benefits of being able to choose your own clothing.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper headed back to the Cullen's Alaskan house. Bill arranged to head over there the next day choosing to spend some time with his old coven. Emmett clung to his wife, truly happy for the first time in a long time. He couldn't deny it, Bella was better suited to being male. He had never seen him more comfortable in his own skin. Emmett was glad he had someone to rough house with, and pleasantly surprised that he was getting closer to Jasper now that Alice wasn't holding him by the balls. It was clear that the family would make it through this, Bill was making them happier. Nothing was going to be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG another one? Yes, that's right folks. SM still owns all**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rebirth and Retalliation**Carlisle and Esme looked at each other after Jasper and Rose left. She was at a loss of what to do, Carlisle appeared to have the same problem. They had agreed there would be no backing down on Edward and Alice's punishment. The anger towards the two was being overwhelmed by disappointment.

* * *

Thinking back they realised they had been too lenient to their 'children'. They didn't know where to go from their current position. Would they need to treat them as the 17 year olds they were physically, or treat them according to their advanced age? Clearly, Alice and Edwards gifts had altered how they were treated in the past.

Alice, seeing their loss for what to do next, approached. "Mom?" Alice gave her best pout. "We're sorry. We thought we were doing what's best for the family"

"We understand that Alice, but this is not a dictatorship. This should have discussed this as a whole. That's where our responsibility lies."

"But discussing everything would have changed the future too much, there could have been worse consequences. It's down to me to see the best solution-" Carlisle cut her off "no, its up to us to work through our problems. Are you forgetting that we lost a daughter because of this? We broke that poor girl! And Edward, why in god's name didn't you tell Bella the truth?" Carlisle couldn't wrap his head around how Bella had been treated. He was sickened at the thought of what Bella had gone through.

"Carlisle it was the best solution, she would have put up a fight"

"She had a right to! She should have had a say, she had an opinion and we should have taken the opportunity to consider it. At least she would have known we love her. Your actions say that you did what was easiest for you, not the family and certainly not Bella". Esme took over "you know what Bella was like. She was accepting and loving, but she was also quiet. We've lived in a lot of small towns and you know what they do to people like Bella. Did you consider that she was already thrown into the gossip mill with our involvement in her life? What did you think would happen to her when we left? She would have no one to talk to about this and would be under the microscope of the whole town-"

"I just wanted to give her a normal human life"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE WANTED. For that to work she would have had to be a normal human, she was better than that" Esme roared, she had been close to Bella and now felt she held more knowledge of the girl that her son and daughter did. "You didn't even consider her in this did you? You thought about your own experience in immortality and didn't even entertain the idea that she would be happy"

"She would have resented me"

"Oh god" Carlisle choked out "is all of this because she could have regretted her choice? Dump her before she dumps you? Is that what caused this?"

"I tried to tell him it was the wrong decision" Alice interceded only to be met by three hostile glares. "No more" Carlisle was shaking his head. "Neither of you are going to be involved in making any decisions for the family."

"But the decisions will be wrong! Think about what could happen" Alice shrieked. "How about we consider what has happened already?" Esme's voice was dangerously low "how do we trust that your future is the right future? Both of you have clearly displayed that despite having the advantage of knowledge, you lack the ethics to use it wisely"

"This conversation is over for now, unless you wish to increase the two year suspension of privileges". Alice and Edwards looks of horror, set Carlisle off "do you even care what happened to her? You mourn your cars more than Bella?"

"No! We've just had time to come to terms with what happened, learned to accept it." Edward was contrite.

Esme and Carlisle went to the study, struggling to handle the information they received. "I need to go to Forks, I need to find out what happened to her" Esme nodded in agreement. They left Edward and Alice at home and set off again. They would arrive in Forks the following day.

It was midday when they arrived and, as usual, cloudy. They walked to the treaty line to make the Quileutes aware of their visit. A middle aged man walked out. "Cullens?" They nodded "we're here for a short visit, we were wanting to find out what happened to a girl we knew when we were last here" they didn't miss the look of anger that flashed across the man's face, he was Jacob's son and was only too aware of what happened to the girl. "Are you Edward?" the man turned to Carlisle, who in turn introduced himself. "we want to know what happened to Bella Swan"

"Oh, you finally remembered you left something behind, did you?"

"No, it was never like that. New information has come to light, we were under the impression Bella was aware that we left for her safety. We just found out the truth." The man nodded. "Well, she's long gone. That's all you need to know". With that he turned and left the Cullens to deal with that information.

They knew the man was justified in his hatred, it had taken them this long to search for answers. They headed for Bella's old house. It had changed a lot through out the decades. Peering through the window, they saw a young family at the dinner table. They could see that what had remained of Bella's life had disappeared with her. Carlisle and Esme realised that answers weren't going to be found in Forks and called their lawyer. They had changed lawyers several times over the century, but eventually found an immortal.

A vampire lawyer came in handy, having the same requirements to survive in the human world and need for discretion. "Hello Michael, I need to find out what happened to a human". He gave the details he had of Bella's life. They returned to New England ready to wait for answers.

Meanwhile on the reservation Jacob's son, Charlie , spoke with the other members of the council. He explained the meeting with the Cullens, Bill needed to know what was happening. They put a call through to their friend. "Bill, we got some leeches sniffing around"

"I'll be straight there, how many?"

"Its nothing like that, they're looking for information on you. They're Cullens."

"Which ones?" Charlie could hear the tension in Bill's jaw. "The patriarch and his mate"

Charlie explained what happened in the conversation and assured Bill they were on their way out of town.

After the conversation with the council Bill headed for the Cullen's Alaskan house. Emmett answered the door to a nervous Bill and called the others. Seated in Jasper's room they heard about Carlisle and Esme's visit. "It might be best to tell them, its better hearing it from us than finding out through the grapevine". Emmett had a point, but they were reluctant to agree. They spoke about what happened after they left Forks, the change in the family. "I guess I just have to man up" Bill cringed. "Well, it'll be an interesting reunion that's for sure"

"Don't worry Bill, I can calm them down if need be. I think myself, Rose and Emmett should join you in telling them"

"A united front, hey Jazz". They patted Bill on the back and Rose made the call.

Esme and Carlisle were approaching the long driveway when they received Rose's call. "We know what happened to Bella, come to Alaska but leave the morons at home". Carlisle drove faster than he ever had, glad for the lucky break.

Bill contacted Irina and let them know what was happening. Irina offered to come over but they declined, needing to sort this out with only the Cullens. Irina understood and was relieved to skip the ordeal. She respected Carlisle and Esme but was angry at how they had agreed with Edward's demands.

As their parents drove, Alice had a vision of Rosalie's phone call. Edward caught the information, they immediately started running.

* * *

_This will be the last uploaded for tonight. Will keep working on rough draft and hopefully be able to finish soon. _

_Side note: Yes, Bella's is now Bill and Jacob's son is called Charlie. This was done for the lolz as a new generation of Billy and Charlie, that and i couldn't be bothered thinking of new names. Recycling at its best people!_


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns all. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Happy Families**

**

* * *

**Esme was fidgeting in the car next to her husband as they neared the Alaskan boarder. Carlisle took her hand, trying to calm his wife. They had no idea what was waiting for them, they were sure it was bad news. They knew Bella had died, they needed someone to fill in the blanks.

They turned off the main road, standing at the end of their driveway they saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Bill had remained inside, too nervous to greet them. He decided to let Rose tell his story while he hid in the kitchen awaiting their judgement. Carlisle and Esme could smell Bill's unique scent, sharing a worried but hopeful look.

They headed towards the sitting room and Rose recounted the events of Bella's demise. Carlisle and Esme barely moved, but flinched when they heard about Laurent. They were grateful for the wolves looking after Bella, they realised how vulnerable they had left her. As Rose told her parents about the gender reassignment surgery, Carlisle slipped into doctor mode while Esme's eyes widened. Rose avoided referring to Bill's name, wanting to get the full story out without them realising.

She finally told them of the encounter with Victoria, the torture and the wolves help in ensuring the vegetarian diet was maintained. Carlisle's smile broke free, they felt hopeful. They didn't know how to react to the surgery, they honestly didn't care. They had thought Bella dead, and the elation caused by Bella being alive was enough to surpass any judgement. "Where is he?" Esme asked, "please we have to see him".

Bill overheard the conversation and had been able to watch the reactions of his old parents. He was quietly amused and nervous, but slowly crept out. "Hi guys" he shuffled his feet. Jasper went to formally introduce him to his now speechless parents "Carlisle, Esme. This is Bill. After his operation he changed his name to William Charlie Swan". In true Esme style, she swooped Bill into a bear hug which rivalled Emmett's. Carlisle stood watching, smiling and laughing, patted him on the back.

They took Bill hunting, leaving Jasper, Emmett and Rose at home. "We're so glad to see you again" Esme gushed. "were so sorry we left. It will never happen again, it was stupid to follow Edwards demands."

"I'm happy to see you guys as well, can we skip the apologies for now? I really just want to catch up", they agreed. They took turns asking Bill about his life as a vampire, they were proud he hadn't succumbed to human blood and intrigued by his power.

Carlisle was in heaven, new information always gave him a happy tingly feeling. He broached the topic of Bill's gender change and how it affected his vampire change. He agreed that the higher level of male hormone would have increased the masculinity in Bill's appearance as a vampire and pondered if there were any other transgender vampires around.

Esme was quiet, feeling guilty for the loneliness Bill had already faced and the depression Bill overcame. Bill noticed and explained "I know you both feel terrible, leaving was a shitty thing to do. I want to get over this and have you both in my life, but I need to know I can trust you." Bill sighed. "I do forgive you, I forgive Rose, Em and Jazz too. I need time to get over this and I hope you wont cut me out again. I wasn't able to deal with being left behind when human, but it will kill me if I get you back only to lose you again." They nodded in understanding, Bill smiled at them and tried changing the topic to how he beat Emmett in wrestling.

As they neared the house they saw signs of fighting. They caught the scent of two other vampires and hurried towards them. Alice and Edward were cornered by the others and were shouting at the stony faced vampires surrounding them. Bill kept a shield around them, blocking any physical or mental attacks from Alice and Edward.

"Guys, calm down" Bill addressed them. "Who the hell are you?" Alice asked, looking down at Bill's clothing. Bill introduced himself and requested they show some respect to the family and friends. Edward snorted, ignoring him to go back to yelling at his family. Bill shook his head in disbelief, he knew Edward was an arrogant fool, but this level of stupidity confounded him. Having had enough he said the three words guaranteed to shut Edward up "Isabella Marie Swan". It worked like a charm, Edward ceased his ranting but sneered at Bill "fuck off".

It was time for Carlisle and Esme to step up to the plate "you will not talk to him like that, you will behave appropriately". Edward and Alice stood there seething.

Bill had enough. He turned, returning to the Denali coven. This was not his fight and he couldn't give a shit about the Cullens if this was the crap he would have to deal with. Irina spotted him and met him with a hug. She could tell it went badly but didn't speak. Jasper approached them. "I'm sorry about what happened Bill, Esme and Carlisle are taking care of the situation and will be here soon. We had no idea they were coming." Bill looked at Jasper, he didn't want to loose his brothers and sister from the other coven. He nodded at Jasper in acknowledgement and the three sat down to discuss what happened.

They pondered what reaction Edward and Alice would have to Bill's story. Jasper and Bill made a bet whether Edward would call him Bill or whether he would be addressed as William. Bill hadn't seen Edward in decades, but surely he wasn't that pompous? Jasper maintained Edward would use his full name to try and gain superiority in the situation. They agreed that Bill's story would be met with Edward spluttering and confused while Alice would try and use it as an excuse for a make over after the initial shock. They weren't psychic, but Bill and Jasper could see hair care products in the future. Lots and lots of hair care products. Bill had maintained shoulder length hair and was well acquainted with Alice's case of hair envy. Jasper recommended Rosalie style Bill's hair in front of Alice to really piss her off.

Tanya walked in having heard what happened with Edward and Alice. She took his hand and sat on the other side of him from Irina. Bill felt ok, he was ambivalent towards the two troublemakers of the Cullen coven. He didn't know what to do. Jasper looked him in the eye "they wont hurt you again, I wont let them"

"thanks Jazz, I just cant help but wonder what anyone can do against them. I feel like I'm losing control again and I haven't felt this way since you all left. What if they try to force you all away?". Jasper couldn't answer that. It turns out he wouldn't have to, Carlisle and Esme returned to the house. Emmett and Rose followed them, smirking. Emmett was holding something behind his back "everything ok?" Emmett held up four thumbs in response.

"Did you know, one of the reason's humans advanced further than animals is due to opposable thumbs? If your brother and sister are unable to act civilised then they revoke their rights to have thumbs in the first place" Carlisle responded in a clipped voice. The room was met by a horrified silence. Carlisle and Esme were such compassionate creatures, their grizzly punishment completely unexpected. Edward and Alice walked in submissively a short time later, apologising profusely while keeping their hands out of sight.

Spotting Tanya next to Bill, Edward glared. Carlisle raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction and watched his son flinch and return his eyes to the ground in submission. It was certain, no one was going to fuck with Carlisle and Esme ever again. Jasper, while thoroughly creeped out, understood why this method of punishment had been chosen. He had seen similar practices in the armies of the south and heard it was common amongst the Volturi.

A week later the thumbs were returned to their rightful owners. Carlisle menacingly threatened that if they forced his hand again, he would ensure next time would include permanent visible marks. He had definitely re-established himself and Esme as head of the coven. The previous suspension of Edward and Alice's privileges would remain in effect for the allocated time.

As everyone left the room Edward approached Bill. "William, I was wondering if we could take a walk". 'Damn' Bill thought 'I owe Jazz $100'

"Sure thing Eddie"

"It's Edward"

"Ok then, call me Bill"

He followed Edward out to the woods, Emmett yelling "don't do anything I wouldn't do boys".

* * *

_This is nearing the end, another two chapters me thinks. I'm impressed with the few people who have made it past the first chapter. Although no one has made it past the third sooo i guess i'm talking to myself at this point. Bah humbug. Still, i thought i'd be flamed to oblivion so i cant complain too much._


	9. Chapter 9

**SM is the owner of all things twilight, except this plot. I very much doubt she'd approve**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Brotherly love**"Bill, I would like to know what's happening with my fiance and yourself". Edward didn't beat around the bush. He didn't trust this child whose thoughts he couldn't read. "Tanya's like a sister to me, Edward."

* * *

"Why did you say my ex's name back at the house?"

"I wanted to stop you from fighting, this family has gone through enough as it is. It's not fair for the others to suffer". Edward scoffed "like they would understand what suffering is, they didn't lose their soul mate."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Bella, I had to leave her so she could leave a normal human life, you've used her story to rip apart this family. Who are you?"

"I'm Bill, I am part of the Denali coven and Cullen coven. I don't understand your distain for me"

"You wouldn't. You have no idea what we've been through"

"Of course not, I've had my own past to deal with. Why should your suffering be paramount?" Bill was losing his patience. He would have to get his full story out to Edward, may as well get Alice here as well. He was sick to death of talking. He picked up his phone "Hey Irina, can you get Alice to meet me here? Maybe Carlisle should join too".

Upon the arrival of Carlisle and Alice Bill started reliving his story yet again. Carlisle sat in stony silence throughout, keeping an eye on Alice and Edward to make sure Bill didn't suffer their wrath. He watched the two of them get paler and paler. Edward started retching, Bill went into graphic detail about his surgery knowing the effect it would have on Eddikins. He didn't care if these two judged him, they already looked down on him as it is.

"Isabella! You were supposed to have children and get married" Edward couldn't wrap his head around what had happened and, as usual, had a brain fart in response. Alice sat in silence, she was guilty, she had seen that losing the Cullens would be a huge upheaval for Bella, but hadn't realised the level of pain Bella had suffered. Alice could finally sympathise that this would have been a simular level of helplessness as when she awoke as a vampire. She was glad that Bella had finally become comfortable in her own skin, remembering all the times Bella hadn't seen herself clearly.

"I'm so sorry" Alice kept her posture submissive, she wasn't self pitying, she was genuinely apologetic. "I've been a fool, I thought that because I had visions I had answers. Instead, I used it to control those around me. I'm sorry Bill, for the past and the present, I'm sorry Carlisle I shouldn't have underestimated your experience. I have a lot of apologies to make". Bill nodded, he could see she wasn't playing games at the moment, but there was a long way to go. This was the first step.

Edward had seen Alice's epiphany first hand, but it made no dent on his foul attitude. He felt like his plans had been spoiled by others. Bella was meant to be dead after living a full and happy human life. He couldn't accept that she had changed into a vampire, let alone a man. His only guilt was in leaving her unprotected for Laurent and Victoria. He viewed the wolves with absolute abhorrence. Filthy creatures, too good for his Bella. She should have just stayed home, met a nice human boy and procreated.

His Bella no longer existed, he could see parts of his old love in this Bill persona but couldn't accept him just yet. He needed time to reconcile his past. Carlisle, Bill and Edward were in an uncomfortable silence, Carlisle's glare had been enough for Edward to, for once, use his inner monologue for his thought processes. Carlisle was miffed at Edward's initial comment about Bella needing a normal human life.

Bill got up and walked back to the house, he understood Edward would need to think. He didn't really care what the outcome was. Hopefully, that would be the last time he would tell his story. He met Jazz near the bookcase, handing over $100 he regaled the recent talk. Jasper knew each of them would need to talk to Edward in private. He hoped to get a few good kicks in when it was his own turn.

Jasper had been shocked when Alice walked through the doors. He was hit with her pure guilt and breathed a sigh of relief, Alice needed to be taken down a peg or two and it had finally occurred. She walked up to her estranged husband "Jazz I'm sorry for everything. I should have supported you, not controlled you. You deserve freedom now, you're a strong man and you don't get enough credit. You lived through hell and I'm looking forward to getting to know you as a person, I'll sign the divorce papers when they arrive". She walked off leaving a dumbfounded Jasper. 'About bloody time' he thought.

Bill lead Jazz and Em outside, they discussed Edward and Alice briefly, and were able to move on to lighter subjects. A distraction was needed, they called Garrett, Irina and Kate outside to play football in a nearby clearing. Gradually, the others joined them. Tanya and Rose made up the cheer squad. Edward stepped back and watched his ex, a few times he had to restrain himself from protecting Bill from a nasty tackle. He was torn, he still loved Bella, but didn't know who Bill was.

Tanya walked up to her ex-fiance. "Pretty damn weird situation isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to think or feel. I loved Bella for so long. This whole situation shows just how much of a moron I was. I could have been happy with either of you Tanya, if only I'd move on emotionally and grown a pair."

"That's very mature of you. Edward, this isn't one of those times where you can control how you feel and think. I suggest you try and get reacquainted with Bill, you don't have all the answers so how can you make a decision?"

"You're right. I'm also sorry for how I treated you Tanya, I'm starting to see a bigger picture"

"Good, get the stick out of your arse Eddie" She winked at him and he laughed heartily.

Edward was left to his thoughts again, he was trying to get the image of Bella out of his head. He was struggling to deal with what should have been. He needed to speak to Rosalie, she had felt the same as him a long time ago, she had gotten over it and could help. "Rose?" He was met with her glare. "Sorry, I need your advice" Edward was well aware he had no right to ask it, but he was the proverbial roadblock in this family now and he needed to get his head together. Rose was taken back slightly by his request 'this should be good' she thought to herself, Edward cringed and nodded in her direction.

"I need to get my head around what's happened, I've caused all these problems and nearly destroyed the family. I'm struggling because I really wanted human Bella to be happy and I thought I knew best, that what makes a woman happy is children and a husband. I've kept my draconian views to myself and made bad decisions. When I think of Bella I think of her holding a child and happy. Its difficult to see that in Bill, I want to get to know him, but I know I'll just put my foot in my mouth again. I know that at one point you agreed with me, but now your happy and I want to get over it too"

Rose listened to his spiel, it was true. Eddie boy had almost grown up. "I don't know how much help I'll be, that's not my ex out on the field. It was hard back then because I wanted to live vicariously through her. She had what I wanted and I had what she wanted and there would be no way we could see eye to eye. The problem is, you didn't respect Bella, I don't doubt your love for her, but you were her keeper. She was very young and had no way of knowing that the relationship wasn't healthy. The people she idealised in her life and her books had failed relationships so she had no foundation to help her in her own relationship. She was almost like Cinderella, and of course saw you as the hansom prince.

"She was used to caring for everyone around her, hence her need for self sacrifice. Of course she was going to put others before herself, her parents unwittingly made her like that. She was a nanny to her mother, a maid to her father and a big pain in the arse to feminists. That's who she was, who he is now is a different matter.

"He's cheeky, funny and can take on Emmett. I think Bill is the freed version of Bella. This is who he really is, it was too buried before." They watched Bill laughing as he tackled Irina, tickling her. "You need to get over your relationship with her, put it in the past. Then you need to make friends with Bill, and for the love of god stop being so damn uptight" Edward nodded "Tanya told me to get the stick out of my arse"

Rose laughed and Carlisle approached. "I don't think I can help you with that stick-ectomy son, but I think the girls are right". Silence had descended on the field as they watched Carlisle crack his first joke in many years, Edward took the opportunity to break the ice "so what do we do now, keg party or strippers?". Bill chuckled and the others followed suite. It would be a long road before he'd like Edward but he could appreciate the effort.

Irina snuck up behind Bill and put her arms around him, "reckon we could make him drink alcohol Bill?"

"Worth a shot" Irina slapped his arm at the bad pun. "Please Bill don't abuse the English language." Emmett ran past them shouting something about vodka. Oh dear this was going to be messy.

Jasper had a better idea, he went to the local township to see if he could recreate inebriation in humans. It was too easy, he called Tanya and explained his plan. Later that evening the Cullens and Denalis were seated around the firepit. Emmett was bouncing like a child and everyone was aware that Jasper was going to make them drunk. Carlisle was awash with the tingly happy feeling of new information. He was pondering a study into Vampire inebriation. Jasper raised an eyebrow at his giddy father.

Slowly he passed around Carlisle's giddiness, then added Emmett's excitement followed by the dizziness and drunkenness he found at the pub. An eloquent "holy shit" left Edward mouth and he promptly fell over in the snow. "I knew he couldn't hold his liquor" Emmett giggled, he couldn't seem to stop. Rosalie kept eyeballing her husband, funnily enough in the same way Irina was eyeballing Bill. Edward heaved himself up and flopped next to Tanya and Rose, eyes scrunched up and a goofy smile on his face.

Bill had lots of drinking experience through the wolves and was able to control himself better through the buzz. He was particularly enjoying Carlisle mumbling, until Jazz brought the feelings up a notch and Irina started stroking Bill's hair. Bill looked to her, and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her. Jazz was starting to feel the buzz himself as the feelings rebounded to him. He stumbled inside to grab his guitar deciding to play a quiet tune in the background. Rose had begun to lick Emmett's ear, causing his giggles to increase. Kate was watching the moths fly up above her, occasionally deciding to zap the ones who came near, Garrett was lying back enjoying the view of Kate's arse as she jumped to get the moths.

Alice hummed along to Jasper's guitar playing, and started making up lyrics. He hadn't known his ex wife enjoyed music or could sing. He slowly changed the tempo and eased the next song into Nirvana's Smells like teen spirit. He hated the song but was feeling mischievous and wanted to see if his ex wife would sing heavier songs. His ultimate plan was to get her to sing ACDC's Thunderstruck. The plan worked and Alice and Jasper had started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

* * *

_Ok, one more chapter and i'm done. Noticed a few hits in other chapters. Feeling happy some people have kept going with the story even though there are a lot of uncomfortable senarios which tend to put people off. You guys rock! I initially did this as a dark comedy, but out of respect to people who have gender dysmorphia i tried to be respectful to them. I apologise to anyone who was offended, and i hope there have been a few laughs along the way._

_I'm working on the epilogue as i post this, it will be sappy. I've tried to avoid "flowery" writing through out and i hope to reign it in some in the last chapter. Unfortunately, some parts will be a tad lame. Anyhoo, on with the show :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns all. The end is nigh! Sorry for the weak ending**

As the first light of morning fell upon the camp each person went to hunt. They stumbled around until they were far enough away from Jasper to no longer feel the effects of inebriation. Tanya, Irina, Edward and Bill headed east wards. They kept the conversation light and safe, eventually pairing off.

Tanya and Edward headed toward a nearby stream. They were smiling and laughing, feeling comfortable in each other's presence. "This is how it should have been" Edward mused and Tanya nodded. "So far so good Eddie" she winked in his direction. Edward swallowed nervously, maybe it was too early, but he wasn't going to miss a chance by hesitating. "Will you go out with me?" he blurted out. Tanya giggled in response "taking a laid back approach? Ok"

"Really?"

"Yes, providing the stick remains out of your arse we can try again". Edward jumped to hug her.

Bill and Irina walked hand in hand, they had an idea that Tanya and Edward may reconcile. They were slightly nervous around each other, last night they had felt attracted to each other but didn't want to spoil the friendship. Both were at a loss as they both were acquainted with heartbreak and didn't want to hurt the other. They sat in silence after coming across a fallen tree.

They heard rustling behind them as Jasper and Alice stumbled through the undergrowth giggling and holding onto each other. The sombre mood from Bill and Irina impacted Jasper. He spread a sober calm around, it was time to deal with shit. He had felt the attraction and discomfort pouring off both Bill and Irina. "Guys, you both feel the same for each other, why don't you go to a movie or something" Jasper figured straight forward and simple instruction would be the best. "I don't want to hurt her" Bill said, Irina's eyes bugged out. "I don't want to hurt you either"

"The fact of the matter is that you're both going to hurt each other if you try to avoid it. You've both got similar thoughts on how to be in a relationship and I know you respect each other enough not to purposely hurt the other."

"We could see that new action movie?" Irina stuttered. Bill ducked his head and nodded. They sat in silence before Jasper huffed and pushed them in the direction of the house and gave Bill the car keys.

"That was nice of you Jazz"

"I'm surprised you didn't try to give them a make over before hand" Jasper winked at his ex wife. "I'm going to try not to do that. I need to speak with Bill when he gets back, not having the visions I think will do me good. I've messed everything up and I need to learn some self restraint"

"I'm glad." Jasper changed the subject "I had no idea you were musical Alice, it was good to see you relax"

"I didn't know you played the guitar Jazz. God, we wasted so much time didn't we?"

"Yeah. I should have grown a pair and you should have backed off. I think we needed this as a wake up call"

"I just wish Bill hadn't suffered because of it"

"Yeah, poor kid's been through enough."

"At least he has pretty hair still" Jasper laughed, knowing Alice was trying to break the ice with humour. "I think Tanya and Edward might be trying again"

"I think if he learns to reign in his arrogance they might have a shot"

"What about us Jazz?"

"We cant go back to what we were Babe-" Alice cut him off "I don't want to, can we start of slow. Date maybe? Just hang out?"

_"Sounds fair, friends first? Double dates? I don't want any pressure" Alice nodded, they'd had enough pressure to last a lifetime. Each couple returned to the house, planning how they would spend the evening._

Seeing the comings and goings of the family Carlisle turned to Esme. "I think this was the swift kick in the backside our family needed". Things were finally headed in the right direction.

* * *

_That's all folks. Again, i'm very sorry for the weak ending, i was going to finish with a joke along the lines of "and they lived happily ever after, thumbs intact" but didn't want to sink that low. A very anticlimactic experience, but now i can move on to bigger and brighter stories with minimal awkwardness._

_I wanted to bring the couples back together because i felt they lost their way through their own pig headedness. I never enjoyed Edward and Alice as leading characters and felt they needed a personality enema. I couldnt understand the Jasper/Alice relationship given Jasper would have had a minimalistic lifestyle in his army days and would have frowned upon Alice's material decadence. Not to mention i felt sorry for the poor little fella, first by being a slave to Maria's dictatorship and then to Alice's prissy tyrany._

_The same can be said for the the Bella/Edward dynamic. Bella really annoyed me as a character and i felt she needed to grow some balls, hence the plotline. Bad pun and very poor taste, i know. As previously stated i didnt want to make a joke out of people with Gender Dysmorphia and tried to be sensitive to them. I hope the humour reflected the group dynamic as a whole rather than the Bella/Bill situation. I did want to give Bella a personality and so used the transformation as a way to rid Bella of her character's social expectations. I wanted to illustrate her caring side as a good friend with a sense of humour without her becoming the stereotypical "Stepford wife" from the books. _

_While Bill could have had more to say i did want to keep some of Bella's traits. I do love stories containing Bitter Bella, this however could not have been achieved in this story while trying to maintain sensitivity. _

_Fin_

* * *

Chapter 10: Life Lessons


End file.
